Clincoln McCloud
by LunaLuan
Summary: What do you get when you get a gay merged up name between two pricks plus one of those pricks' faggot dads? Read on to find out.


It was just another ordinary day in Royal Woods, MI, and Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride were playing video games at Clyde's house. Little did they know that today would crumple up the word "ordinary", and stick it up an asshole.

After the two friends had just gotten another win in their favorite video game, _Gay Duo Game For Fags_ , they ecstatically exchanged a high-five with both the two would-be faggots exclaiming "Clincoln Mcloud strike again!"

Suddenly, Lincoln got a serious look on his face and turn to Clyde.

"Clyde," he began, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it, Lincoln?" Clyde replied.

"Well, you know how your dads are gay? What if we tried something like that, just to see what it feels like?" Lincoln stated.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER LORI RIGHT? AND WOULDN'T YOU AND RONNIE ANNE BE BANGING RIGHT NOW IF SHE HADN'T MOVED AWAY? WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Clyde shouted, a look of complete and utter shocking painting itself on his face.

"Relax, buddy. I'm not asking you to stop, or even to become gay or bisexual. I just want to know what your dads experience probably every night 'cause they sure do act really gay whenever I see them, so I have no doubt that they probably fuck every night," Lincoln replied.

"Well," Clyde said, "you are right about them banging every night. It's so loud that even my white noise machine doesn't do shit when they start fucking. I guess we could maybe, possibly, perhaps try..."

"Great, lemme just take all my clothes off, and you do the same, my sexy, black friend," Lincoln exclaimed.

"Whoa, where the fuck did that shit come from?" Clyde asked, bewildered.

"Stop being such a little bitch and do what I say, or else," Lincoln warned.

"Or else what, prick?"

"Or else I won't be your partner in _Gay Duo Game For Fags_ anymore."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Now be a good little boy and get undressed."

Clyde obeyed without hesitation, and the two boys soon found themselves naked on Clyde's bed. They started making out like the faggots that they had become, and then both took turns sucking on the other's dick. They actually found themselves enjoying it, but the arrival of Clyde's parents was about to make thing a whole lot more interesting.

Harold and Howard McBride had just come from the sex shop store where they were looking for more pink dildos to add to their gay nights. As they entered the house, however, they could hear loud moans come from Clyde's room. Knowing that Lincoln was the only that would ever come hang out with their pussy son, they immediately knew what was going on. Instead of barging in, however, they both tip-toed to the bedroom door and opened it enough so that the two of them could see inside. What they saw made them cry tears of joy. Their little prick son had finally realized his faggot potential! They immediately went in, and much to the shock and excitement of Lincoln and Clyde, who had stopped acting like a bunch of fags now, they got naked too.

"Let us show you boys how _real_ faggots fuck," Howard said.

"Yeah," Harold replied, "lemme just pull out my BBC. You sure you boys can handle us?"

Now having fully accepted their faggotness, they exchanged an excited look before turning towards Clyde's dads and nodding rapidly.

The dads each took a position behind a boy, doggy style, while Lincoln and Clyde faced each other and made out with gay passion. The pattern of people from left to right was Harold fucking Lincoln in the ass, and Lincoln was making out with Lincoln on the bed while also getting fucked in the ass by Howard. It formed the gayest, black, white, black, white pattern ever.

After they had all finished, they all lay on the bed, sweat dripping from all of them.

Clyde suddenly turned toward Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln, has Ronnie Anne ever sucked your dick like that?" he asked.

"Fuck no. The Linc don't fuck with that hoe no more now that I have you, isn't that right you black queer prick?"

"Haha, yeah," Clyde replied, "I guess you're right. Anyways, wanna have a sleepover?"


End file.
